It's Called Tact
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory and Tristan have been dating for a year after meeting again at Yale. Now she's ready to sleep with him, but Tristan can't seem to take the hint. One Shot Trory goodness.


Title: It's Called Tact

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I thought of this earlier and can't seem to get it out of my mind, it's just a one shot to enjoy so...enjoy. Haha

7878787878787878787878

"Here it is." Tristan told his girlfriend of one year today, as they walked through the door of the condo.

"Wow, this is nice." Rory stated, walking through the condo looking around. "When you said 'Condo' I was thinking something a little more, well summer house-y. This is nicer than my house!" Rory teased.

"Nothing but the best for a DuGrey. I actually like this place because my parents never brought me here, only my Grandfather." He said bitterly with a trace of sadness, his Grandfather had died only two months before and Janlan was the only one that Tristan thought has family.

"Sad boy." Rory said softly, touching his cheek with her hand and Tristan closed his eyes on contact. She stared at the expression on her boyfriend's face. He let the sadness show before kissing her softly and smiling at her.

"So what do you want to do now? There isn't much to do except hang out on the beach and...well, go out on the beach." He laughed slightly.

"Beach it is!" Rory decided smiling at him before going into the bedroom and putting on her blue bikini on under a tank top and a skirt and walked out onto the beach with Tristan, he already had his bathing suit shorts on.

They laid on the beach together talking about nothing and everything. Tristan would repeatedly try to distract Rory from the book that she had been trying to read, succeeding every time.

When the sun was going down over the horizon, Rory was leaning against Tristan, thinking about the start of their relationship.

Tristan and Rory reunited at Yale in their freshman year. Tristan was living across the hallway from Rory and Paris. Even though they lived so close to each other, it wasn't until. They were well into their first year that they saw each other.

"_Dammit! I can't concentrate with that damn music blaring! If we can hear it across the hallway it's too loud!" Paris complained loudly to Rory._

"_Paris, it's not the loud, but if it's really bothering you, go and ask them to turn down the music." Rory said calmly from her place on the couch where she was reading._

"_Fine, I'll make them turn down the music." Paris said determinedly, walking toward the door._

"_Nicely!" Rory added after her._

"_Hey! Turn down the damn music because some people are...Holy Shit!" Paris exclaimed loudly. _

_Rory jumped up when she heard Paris yell...louder than she had been and went to the hallway to see what was the problem._

"_Tristan?" She asked shocked, when she saw the smiling blonde haired boy from her past._

"_Mary." _

_The next couple weeks Rory and Tristan were constantly together, either watching movies or bickering. They were friends, even though Rory and Tristan wanted more._

"_Morning, Mary." Tristan said cheerfully when Rory opened her door to see Tristan leaning against the doorframe._

"_Tristan? What are you doing it's three o'clock in the morning! I have class in a matter of hours!" Rory whispered loudly._

"_I'm tired." He said, ignoring he previous statement._

"_It is in the middle of the night!" Rory said sarcastically, pulling him inside the dorm and shutting the door._

"_No, Mary, you don't understand. I'm tired of this." He said, gesturing between the two of them._

"_You don't want to be friends anymore?" Rory asked scared._

"_Exactly! I don't want to be friends with you anymore. I want more than that! I want what I've dreamed of since I was sixteen. You, as my girlfriend. I want you to be just mine, and only mine. I want to take you out on dates." He said loudly._

"_Tristan, are you drunk?" Rory said the first thing that popped into her head._

"_No, dammit Rory." He sighed and then did the one thing that he thought would convince her that he was serious. He grabbed her and pulled her against him and crashed lips against hers kissing her with all the feelings he had pent up. _

_When oxygen became a necessity he pulled away and looked expectantly at the girl who still had her eyes closed._

"_Pick me up tonight at seven?" She asked softly._

"_It's a date, Mary." He promised, smiling happily._

That was one year ago. Exactly one year ago, they were spending their one year anniversary in Carribean at Tristan's condo.

They argued frequently, arguments that only lasted a minute sometimes and usually ended with one of them kissing the other to silence them. They were never serious, mostly due to the pent up sexual tension between them.

"_You are acting ridiculous!" Rory yelled, walking away from her boyfriend and into her dorm. _

"_I am not acting ridiculous, that guy was flirting with you!" Tristan yelled back, following her inside. _

_Rory's roommates rolled their eyes at the couple._

"_I say she jumps him." Tanna bet._

"_I say he folds first." _

"_Your on." They turned back to the argument._

"_He was not! And even if he was, why are you so damn jealous?" She asked._

"_Because I don't want anyone thinking about my girlfriend!"_

"_Oh my god, why am I with you!" Rory yelled frustrated. Tristan didn't answer but instead grabbed her and kissed her deeply._

"_Ah darn it." Tanna whined and turned back to the TV._

Rory smiled when she thought of all the intense and mind blowing kisses that Tristan had given her. Even though it was a problem in the beginning, they still hadn't had sex yet. Rory was still a 'Mary', to put it in Tristan's words.

At first Tristan was frustrated and they almost broke up a month into their relationship, but he soon realized that just being with Rory was worth it. At first he wouldn't go far with her, but soon tested the limits with her by showing her that he could please her without them having sex.

"_Bible Boy, we really have to stop, I have to get back to studying." Rory told him as he traced kisses down her neck._

"_You mean the studying that you've supposedly been doing for the past hour?' He teased._

"_Yes." She said indignantly, glancing at the never opened books that laid on the floor, pushed off forgotten earlier._

"_Don't worry, in a couple minutes, studying will be the last thing on your mind." He promised, smirking at her while his hands went to unbutton her jeans._

"_Tristan, we've talked about this." Rory sighed, not ready to sleep with him just yet._

"_Don't worry, you'll still be my Mary by tonight." He assured, kissing her to silence anymore worries and continued to unbutton her pants and pulled them off her. He kissed the skin right above her panties and continued to travel upwards, pushing her shirt off until he was back to her lips and her shirt was on the ground. _

_He unhooked her bra and pulled it off her, kissed her passionately and began massaging her breasts, before tracing his fingers around her buds and tweaking them. Her head fell against the pillow below her and she moaned his name, her breath erratic._

_Tristan took one bud into his mouth and softly nipped it, Rory's moans become louder as he moved to the next one and repeated._

_He knew she was ready and pulled down her panties. He massaged her wet folds and kissed her neck. He slid a digit into her and she gripped the sheets below them, tighter. He couldn't believe how tight she was._

_He slid another finger into her and watched as she began to work against him, moaning his name louder. He continued until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers as he massaged her clit, when she came. _

_Tristan watched amazed that he had just given his Mary her first orgasm. He pushed back the hair from her face as her breathing became regular and her eyes opened, still hazy and looked at him, suddenly self conscious. _

_She grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it on while grabbing her panties off the floor, her face beat red._

"_Rory, stop. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Tristan soothed, pulling her back into his arms and kissed her softly._

"_You just did, that. And I..." Rory tried to finish a sentence, but couldn't seem to._

"_That was by far, the most amazing thing I have ever done. And that, was my Mary's first orgasm." He teased, smirking at her. Rory blushed before looking up at him and glaring playfully, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him._

That day was the start of a new level for their relationship. Tristan showed Rory everything and Rory, after much yelling by Paris, gathered the courage of showing Tristan how much she appreciated it.

"_So, who do you think slept with the pool boy this week?" Tristan asked sarcastically as they drank their champagne at Tristan's parents' house. His parents' were having a party that Tristan had to attend. _

"_When do we get to leave this thing?" Rory whined, having been there for two hours already and badly wanted to leave already._

"_We only have to stay for another hour or so. I'm so sorry about this. I promise, I will make it up to you." He promised, smirking at her. _

_Rory took his glass and put it down on the table near by before downing the rest of champagne in her glass and putting it down also. She smiled reassuringly at him before grabbing his hand and leading him discreetly out of the ballroom and upstairs._

"_Where are we going?" He asked, amused by her actions._

"_You, are going to show me your old bedroom." She told him, kissing him softly. _

_Tristan smirked and led her down the hallway and opened a closed door, shutting it behind them. _

_Rory looked around the room that had black and gold sheets on a king sized bed, the room had a computer desk and a empty bookshelf. There was a door leading to a bathroom and another to a walk in closet. There were various posters of girls in bikinis and groups of bands on the wall. _

"_Huh. So, this is your room." She stated, walking._

"_This is it." He confirmed, leaning against the now closed door and watched Rory._

"_The bedroom of the famous King of Chilton." She teased._

"_And...hold on." He walked over and brought her down on his bed and kissed her. "Having you in this position on my bed is something I've been wishing for since I was sixteen." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her, but she broke away from him, but didn't get up._

"_So we are in your room on your bed, whatever are we to do?" She asked innocently._

"_How about I 'make it up to you' right now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she giggled. _

"_How about we do what I want to do?" She asked._

"_And what is it that you want to do?" Rory didn't answer instead she flipped them over so she was straddling his legs and smirked and leaned down to kiss him. _

"_Mare..." He started, but she quieted him by kissing him again. _

_She trailed her kisses down his neck, finding his most sensitive spot and gently bit it and sucked on it, branding him. She started to unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses on the newly exposed skin. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned she started on his pants when he stopped her._

"_Mary, you don't..."_

"_I know, I want to." She assured him, kissing him and told him to relax._

_Rory pulled down his pants and his boxers, and stopped staring at him and she slowly cupped him, and he groaned on contact. Feeling slightly more confident from the reaction that she was getting from him she slid down his legs more and brought her lips to him. _

"_Fuck...Mary.." He moaned._

_She scraped her teeth slightly against his tip and ran her tongue up his length. She felt him coming and he emptied into her mouth. She watched as he rode out his orgasm, happily. She knew why Tristan always told her he got something out of pleasing her. _

_Tristan opened his eyes and she leaned down to kiss him, Tristan deepened the kiss and flipped her under him._

"_You are so amazing." He stated, smiling down at her._

"_Just repaying the favor." She told him smiling._

"_As much as I really, really hate to do this, but we have to go downstairs. My mother is probably going to send someone up looking for us soon." He told her apologetically. She pouted, but she already started to button his shirt. Tristan kissed her before buttoning his pants and taking her hand, leading her out of his room. _

_As they walked down the hallway they passed an Australian leading a giggling red head up the hallway, going towards the bedrooms._

"'_Ello, Mate." The Australian greeted, winking at them and lead the Girl into one of the bedrooms._

"_Tristan, don't you think you should..." _

"_Nope, they just went into my parents' bedroom. This could get interesting." He explained, smirking at her and they continued to walk back towards the ballroom._

Rory was ready to have sex with Tristan. The only problem was that lately, Tristan's mind had been on everything but having sex with her.

It seemed while he tried to be understanding of her need to take it slow, he hadn't realized that she might be ready.

Rory shivered when a breeze flew up a breeze.

"Ready to go in?" Tristan asked her. She nodded and they walked back to the condo and had dinner before falling asleep.

The next morning Tristan and Rory walked up the beach and returned to the condo around noon.

Rory was ready, but Tristan didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hey Tris?" Rory called from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda tired, wanna take a nap?" She asked him coming out of the bedroom in her bathrobe. Underneath she had on a baby blue laced Teddy that she had bought especially for their anniversary.

"No, I'm good. I'll wake you up in a couple hours though." He answered distractedly, looking through the cupboards for food to make tonight.

"Are you sure you're not tired, you seem it." She coaxed, coming up behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, giving her a quick kiss and walked over to the other cupboards. Rory stared at him in disbelieve and frustration. She walked over to the bedroom door and undid the tie around the bathrobe and took it off throwing it at Tristan's back.

Fuck tact.

He turned around when he felt something hit him and saw Rory standing there in a barely-there Teddy.

"Dammit, Tristan, I want to have sex with you!" Rory yelled frustrated. Tristan stared at her for a second before hurrying to her and pressing her up against the closed bedroom door behind her and gave her a hot, open mouthed kiss.

She opened the door behind them and they stumbled across the bedroom floor to the bed, where he laid her down upon it, covering his body with hers.

He ran his hands over her body and pulled down the straps of her teddy down her shoulders and slid it down her body and threw it on the floor. He groaned when he saw that all she was wear were a pair of panties.

"Tris, your overdressed." She breathed, leaning up to kiss him and pulled his shirt over his head and his shorts off him.

He pushed her gently back down onto the bed and kissed her deeply, trailing kisses down her neck and sucked on her collar bone which would be mostly likely leave a mark.

She pulled down his swimsuit shorts and went to pull down his boxers when Tristan stopped her. He grabbed her thigh and put it around his waist and ground into her. She moaned on contact and worked with him to create more friction, her moans getting louder.

Tristan stopped and smiled when Rory moaned and tried to grind her hips against his, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled down her panties and massaged her wet folds and slid a finger into her.

"Tris-tan." She called out.

Tristan felt Rory reaching the brink and stopped. Rory pulled off Tristan's boxers as fast as she could while Tristan took a condom out of the drawer. Rory took it from his hand stroked him gently before rolling it on.

Tristan positioned himself above her and looked down at her. He knew that this was image he would always remember.

"Tristan." She whimpered, rocking her hips against his. Tristan entered her quickly and fully and stayed still. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt like she imagined it would be and after a couple of seconds she wiggled her hips.

He took the hint and slowly began to move in and out of her. The feeling was better than either of them had ever imagined.

"Oh God, faster...Tristan." Rory panted, Tristan sped up and his thrust became faster and harder. He grabbed her thigh and hooked it above his shoulder. The new position made Rory's body start to quake and she grabbed the sheets

"Fuck...Rory." Tristan moaned, he drove into her one last time and he felt her go over the edge, taking him with her.

They laid like that, his head resting in the crook of her neck as their worlds stopped spinning and their bodies stopped shaking.

Tristan rolled off her deposed of the condom and Rory curled up to his side, throwing a leg over one of his and rested her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you, too." They laid like that for a while, neither falling asleep, yet not talking.

Finally Tristan chuckled and Rory looked up at him questioningly.

"I loved the approach you took to telling me you were ready." He teased.

"Well, you've been so damn distracted these past couple weeks I couldn't find any other way!" Rory said in defense. "Why have you been so distracted?" Rory asked.

Tristan hesitated for a moment before reaching over and taking something out of the night stand next to them and sat up, which caused Rory to sit up also, holding the sheet against her chest.

"Rory Gilmore, My Mary...Will you marry me?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Nothing would make me happier, Bible Boy."

787878787878787878787878

A/N: Aww, now that was cute! Haha. I loved writing that, it was so cute! Hahahaha.

I hope people caught my little cameo of a certain someone in this story, and if you didn't I suggest you reread it then check yourself into Hospital Oblivious. Haha.

I hope you enjoy this and check out my other stories!


End file.
